1. Field
The present disclosure pertains to systems and methods for determining one or more temperatures within a phototherapy blanket, and, in particular, to systems and methods to estimate a core temperature of a subject undergoing phototherapy treatment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Infants, e.g. neonates, may be treated with phototherapy. An example of phototherapy is jaundice treatment using light sources that emit, e.g., blue light. The core temperature of infants commonly needs to be monitored and/or determined accurately. Light sources commonly emit heat in addition to light, or otherwise add or provide heat and/or energy to their environment. Light and/or other electromagnetic radiation provided to and/or emitted in proximity of an infant may contribute to the thermal environment and/or core temperature of the infant.